Balers of the type to which this invention is directed are well-known and all are quite alike in construction and operation in that each relies upon a plurality of rolls, belts and baler sides to define a bale chamber in which the bale is formed. One of the problems experienced with the conventional round baler is caused by crops becoming entrapped within volumes contiguous with the bale forming chamber and substantially enclosed by the sides of the baler, the rolls and the belts. The crop enters these volumes from the bale forming chamber by passing between the spaces between the longitudinally adjacent belts. When the crops become entrapped within these volumes, it tends to wrap around the rolls which is detrimental to proper belt tracking on the rolls and tends to retard enlargement of the bale forming chamber as the bale grows in size. Eventually, if uncorrected, the belts become bound (or may even break) and bale formation is no longer possible until the wrapped and entrapped hay is removed.